Better Give it Everything You Have Got
by Rainbow.Skulldrops
Summary: Three friends become closer but how close can you get to someone before you're fingers get burnt? This is my first Twilight fan fic so please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first twilight fan fic so please be nice, I have wanting to do one for a while however I didn't know which idea to go with first. So this one is making a surface, thank you for taking the time to read this story. I am going to try something different to what is already on this account, so let's see how this goes...**

* * *

"Let's move in together" I heard Edward say from the back of the car, I turned around and looked at Jacob who was driving to see a smile on his face. We were on one of our usual days out on a Sunday evening trying to find something to do or somewhere to explore. This is what we did most Sunday's when we were all free to do so anyway.

"Really Edward?" I said to one of my best friends for eight years, I love these two guys to bits but was this the right thing to do.

"Yeah it would be amazing" I heard him say. I laughed under my breath before turning around to face him, when I looked into his face I saw a glint in his eye. This glint normally appeared when Edward had an idea.

"So this would be another reason to wind me up?" I said smiling at him, Edward, Me and Jacob had this tendency to wind each other up occasionally - like all best friends did.

"No, well yeah but don't you think that it will be amazing Bella?" he asked me as he picked his phone out of his jacket pocket. He dropped his gaze and started to play with his phone, I suspected that he was texting someone. Edward never let his phone go very far, it was always within arms reach.

"Yeah it will be amazing Edward, I'm just wondering how long it would be before one of us killed another" I said laughing joking around. I span back round in my chair and looked out of the window. I heard both Jacob and Edward laugh.

"Yeah it probably wouldn't take very long. I bet it's Bella" I heard Jacob laughing and carrying on. I slap Jacobs arm slightly and he gave me a playful shove.

"Yeah Bella, what's wrong? Don't think you could handle it?" I heard Edward saying, I then felt Edward's hand on my shoulder and then find my hair and started to stroke his fingers through my hair.

"I'll be able to handle it, just don't kill me off before I get the chance to fight back"I said smiling. I felt Edward move his hand away from my hair and he quickly gave my shoulder a quick squeeze.

"That's settled we should start looking" said Jacob not taking his eye's off the road. I nodded and Edward grunted, I didn't need to turn around to know that he was on his phone probably texting someone from work.

What I didn't notice at this point that this conversation was going to change all of our lives forever, it might take a while for this to happen. But how close can you get to someone before it changes them and the friendship you have with them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story, it's been hectic and I've kinda been working another story...sorry folks! XOXO**

* * *

The next three months went across very quickly we managed to find a house that the three of us could rent that was at a reasonable price and it was in the city centre. It was all starting to seem so real we had picked our bedrooms - with a little bickering involved, but everything was all set. Me and Edward were going to move in today and Jacob would be following suit on next Friday. He needed to stay at home a little longer due to financial reasons but he said he was never going to be away from our house anyway.

As I drove my red Ford Fiesta to my new address with my car filled with boxes, knowing that I would probably have to go and collect more stuff from my parents later, I made my way to our new home. When I got to our house I noticed that I was the only one here, I shook my head to myself knowing that Edward probably wouldn't turn up for a couple of hours. I began to lift boxes out of my car and then I heard a familiar voice coming from the bottom of the garden path. My dad Charlie and my brother Mike was walking towards me with more boxes.

"Are you trying to get rid of me earlier than planned?" I said laughing as I took a small box from Mike's hands. This caused my dad to chuckle as he walked past me and put a larger box back down on the floor.

"Of course not sweetie, it's just you shouldn't be carrying boxes on your own" he said as he walked past me. I put the small box on top of the larger box that my dad had just put in the hallway and pushed it towards the wall with my foot.

"And anyway" he said as he came back in lifting parts of my bed that used to be back at my parents' home "I can't imagine you trying to fix this bed together" he added as he balanced a part of my metal headboard against the wall.

"Thanks dad" I said as I followed him back out to his van and picked up another box. I left my dad and brother to bring things out of dad's van while I started to carry things upstairs to my room. I started to pack my boxes to one side of my room as I knew where I want my bed, and with now my dad going to put my bed together for me I needed to make the room. The week before we had had the place decorated and my room I had one wall painted a deep turquoise colour with the rest papered in a light pastel blue colour. My plan was to have my bed against the wall with the turquoise background and to put my pictures and posters across various parts of the room.

It didn't take very long for me, Mike and my dad to bring my things up to my room, as my dad and Mike started to put my bed together I heard movement downstairs. I walked downstairs and saw a disgruntled Edward standing in the doorway trying to balance three boxes in his hands. I walked beside him and removed one of the boxes, when he saw it was me he grinned.

"Thanks, erm I probably shouldn't have picked three up" he said as he put the other two down.

"Yeah more than likely" I said balancing the third on the top.

"Isn't that your dad's van?" he asked looking through the doorway to my dad's blue van.

"Yeah him and Mike are upstairs putting my bed together, looks like I am staying here tonight" I stated laughing. My original plan was to go back home and bring my bed back with me tomorrow. My dad and Mike had seen differently to that.

"Ah right, well at least I won't be on my own tonight" he laughed "less pizza for me" he quickly added as he picked a box up and started to walk back to his car. I walked out to help him and picked up a box. After walking into the house I decided to take this box to his room so I could check on my Dad and brother. As I put this box on the floor and pushed it to the side with my foot I noticed that Edward was walking behind me.

"Aww thanks, you didn't need to do that" he said chucking the boxes down on the floor a little more roughly than I would have.

"No bother, I hope you haven't broken anything" I said glancing back to the box. This caused Edward to shrug his shoulders and walk past me and back downstairs.

"Bella?" I heard my dad say and I walked into my room and saw that my dad and Mike was nearly finished.

"Well that didn't take you long" I said as I leaned against the doorframe.

"Yeah well we actually know what we are doing" Mike said smugly, I quickly picked up a rag that was on the floor and chucked it at him.

It didn't take very long for the rest of my room to get set up, my Dad and Mike stayed and helped or should I say did for me my TV stand and my computer desk. At one point Mike disappeared and when I found his he was helping Edward with his TV stand. At this point as my dad went downstairs to get my mattress from his van. I picked up one of my boxes and started to open it. I was waiting for my dad to call out for me to help him but I was surprised to find him walking in my room and put it on my bed followed shortly by Jacob.

"Wow Bella you don't wait around long do you?" he teased as he looked around my room. I playfully shoved him and he shoved me back, he quickly pulled me into a hug.

"I'm going to go for the tea, what do you want Bells? Does Pizza sound ok?" he asked and he let me go. I moved away from him and bit my lip whilst I was thinking about what I fancied.

"Cheese pizza and chips and some pop. Here's the money" I said as I went into my purse and gave him some money. He nodded his head and walked out and I heard him ask the same to Edward. I quickly unpacked some of my boxes that included my bed linen I chose to put a light blue cover on my bed.

By the time Jacob had come back I had made my bed and was putting some of my clothes into my in built wardrobe. My dad and mike had already left by this time, I thanked them both and I instructed by my dad "to not be a stranger and I was still expected to come back "home" for Sunday dinner". This I accepted I loved my mother's Sunday dinners.

As I walked downstairs I met Edward on the way down to the stairs. He signalled for me to go first down the stairs and he quickly followed. The rest of the evening was a laugh and a little bit overwhelming, it was now official I had moved out of my parents and into a home of my own with my two best friends. I tried to push this feeling out of my head as we had our tea, as me and Edward watched as Jacob set the television up and as we watched films all night but for some reason I had this feeling in my stomach and I didn't know how I was going to shift it.


End file.
